In Which America Has White Stuff On His Chin
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) America Alfred walks into the meeting with white stuff on his chin and gets the other nations thinking...


**Well I wrote this for my friend Shal who needed some cheering up! :D Enjoy!**

"Well hey dudes," Alfred peace signed everyone. "What is going on?"

The other nations were used to people other than Alfred being late, but this time it was strange to see him walk in the way he did. Alfred walked over and sat down next to Arthur.

"Hey some party I had last night," Alfred punched him in the arm and winked. "Right?"

"Yes um," Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed hard, trying not to stare at Alfred's face. "Quite the hoedown…"

"Well," Ludwig stood up and tried to suppress a laugh. "I guess that's all for this meeting everyone is dismissed."

"Aw man," Alfred said dragging Arthur with him. "I missed the meeting, oh well, catch yah later guys!"

He waved goodbye and walked out the doors with Arthur at his heels. Once the pair had made it safely far away from the double doors the whole entire room burst out laughing. Ludwig was in side-splitting laughter on the floor, Kiku was laughing so hard his face was turning red, Russia who never laughed was even laughing, and the others except for Italy were on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"He really doesn't know does he," Ludwig was still laughing hard. "What a naïve little country!"

"Seriously guys," Feliciano stared at them all. "What's so funny about America?"

"Did you not see what was on his chin," Francis asked him. "It was white and sticky looking?"

"So what," Feliciano stated. "I get stuff stuck to me all the time."

"No you tomato eating idiot head," Romano chimed in. "He's got that on his chin and the only explanation is…"

"You guys," Feliciano gasped. "Think America's gay?"

"No," Ludwig stammered. "Ok maybe yes…I mean he's got white stuff under his chin and he dragged Britain off…"

"Wow you guys," Kiku replied. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, he's probably just…experimenting…you guys can't tell me you've never done the same thing."

Everyone looked down in shame.

"I guess you're right Japan," Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we should all go tell America we are sorry for laughing at him."

"Agreed." everyone replied.

Moments later everyone met in the meeting room again, except for Ludwig and Feliciano who went to go find Arthur and Alfred. When they dragged the pair into the room Alfred looked at everyone.

"What," Alfred asked. "What's wrong, what do all you dudes need?"

"Well um America," Francis put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "We just wanted you to know…that well…"

"What you're doing," Ludwig took over. "Is perfectly natural and it's fine…"

"And we," Kiku continued. "We support you no matter how much you like other people…"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Alfred asked.

"Well America," Ludwig said. "We all know about you and Britain…"

"Oh no," Alfred sighed and smiled a little. "I guess we figured word would get out eventually didn't we Britain?"

"Ah yes," Arthur agreed. "Indeed."

"So anyways America," Romano spoke up. "How could you not tell us?"

"I guess I figured you guys would laugh," Alfred walked in the middle of them. "But I'm sorry we did it without yall knowing."

"It's ok America," Ludwig replied. "It's fine to experiment sometimes."

"Huh wait what," America started laughing. "You guys honestly think I did that…"

"Why else would there be white stuff on your chin," Marukaite (Russia) said. "I mean come on really?"

"Oh that," Alfred plucked the glob off his chin and ate it, the others gasped. "You guys honestly thought this thing on my chin was…no!"

"America and I," Britain started laughing as well. "We had a cupcake baking party last night."

"That stuff on my chin was cupcake frosting," Alfred now completely lost it. "You guys are idiots!"

All the other countries stared at each other for a moment, blushed out of embarrassment, and walked out the double wooden doors leaving Alfred and Arthur to laugh their asses off in peace.

**RNR**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my warped sense of humor! :D**


End file.
